


Sam to the Rescue

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking, Cute, M/M, Spiders, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to help a neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam to the Rescue

Sam sat in his apartment, lounged back on his couch, a bowl of popcorn next to him and a movie in the DVD player. He was more than happy to have a night to himself, free of homework and studying, nothing he needed to do. Sam was about to press play when he heard a muffled scream through his wall. It came from the person next to him, obviously something wrong. Sam wasn't the type of person to ignore a scream.  
  
He hopped off the couch, heading out the door and to his neighbors at a brisk pace. Sam went up to his neighbors door and knocked once, waiting for a response that didn't come. He knocked again. Still nothing.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sam, I'm your neighbor, are you okay?" He called, leaning in towards the door to hopefully hear the response. It came after a few minutes.  
  
"No, I'm not okay, do I sound okay?" He yelled, his voice sounding tight with panic.  
  
"Can I come in?" Sam asked, waiting for the man to respond. He heard a crash come from inside the apartment, glass shattering as it made impact with presumably the floor. Sam gave up and tried the door, finding it unlocked and opening it to step inside. The sight he saw was humorous.  
  
There was a man, probably only a couple inches shorter than Sam himself, standing on a dining room chair, lips pursed tight and eyes wide with panic. Sam tried to will himself not to check the man out and find the source of the problem.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked, not finding anything right away that would cause such a reaction. The man whimpered quietly, pointing his finger at the floor in front of him. Sam followed the line his finger made and saw a spider about the size of a quarter sitting on the floor, glass remnants of a glass surrounding it. "You're scared because of /that/?" Sam asked, wanting to laugh at how ridiculous it was for a grown man to be scared of such a small spider.  
  
"That abomination thought it could waltz into _my_  home? Absolutely not. Get rid of it, Sam."  
  
Sam only sighed, stepping forward and scooping the spider into his hand, walking out into the hall and dumping it into a potted plant. He went back to the mans apartment.  
  
"Would you like some help with the glass?" Sam asked, smirking slightly as the man hesitantly got down from his perch on the chair. He gave Sam a small nod, walking over and grabbing a broom from the closet nearby.  
  
The two worked quietly, cleaning up the glass and getting rid of it. Sam stuck his hand out when the man returned. "You know my name, I think you ought to return the favor." Sam said, smiling at the man. The man took his hand and shook it once, looking up and returning the smile.  
  
"I am Gadreel."  
  
~~~  
  
Sam got a call on his phone a couple months later.  
  
"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.  
  
 _"Sam, come quick. There's another abomination in my apartment. Kill the bastard this time, make an example of him to the fellow arachnids."_  Gadreel spit, his voice growing bitter towards the end.  
  
"Again? Can't you do this yourself?"  
  
Sam gladly went over to Gadreel's apartment though. He bent down and picked the spider up, taking it out of the apartment and to the potted plant again. When he went back to the apartment Gadreel was still on top of the chair, arms crossed and a frown over his lips.  
  
"I told you to kill it, Sam." He stated blandly, glaring down at Sam.  
  
Sam simply reached a hand out to Gadreel, helping him off the chair and leaning in to kiss his cheek gently.  
  
"Come on, babe, you need to do this yourself." Gadreel rolled his eyes, turning away from Sam, angry that Sam would even dare suggest he do it himself when he had his own personal exterminator now, (boyfriend too but spider-killer is much more useful).

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little crack fic because I've been obsessing over Gadreel. Comment/Kudo please?


End file.
